


Needle and Thread

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [20]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Chastity Play, Dominant!Julian, Established D/S Dynamic, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Medical Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation, chastity piercing, mild but affectionate slut shaming, speech restriction, submissive!Garak, suture play, sutures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Garak is an incorrigible slut, and Julian wants him to behave himself while he's off station for a few days.





	Needle and Thread

“Really Garak, this is for your own good.” Julian soothed, brushing his pet’s hair back as he secured his arms to the table he was laying on. Garak whimpered around the gag which had been forced rather roughly between his teeth. “If you could keep your prUt to yourself, or your hands out of your pants for a few days, we wouldn’t need to do this, would we?”

Dr Bashir moved around the table, fitted with stirrups, and strapped his pet’s legs down as well, bending and raising his knees with a few presses on a remote, spreading his legs apart as he settled a bright lamp between his knee to illuminate his genital slit.

The Cardassian ajan was covered with a fine layer of micro scales, which almost overlapped when the ajan was not in use for evacuation or reproduction. As such there were small areas, if one knew where to look, where no scales grew, and there was just flesh. Dr. Bashir had located four such spots towards the top of either side of Garak’s ajan that just about lined up, and he had placed a forcep at each spot to mark it, before stepping away from the table, leaving Garak waiting. 

His partner whimpered as each clamp was placed, handles dangling against each other carelessly, pulling on the delicate skin. Every time Garak shivered or moved in anyway, slight as his ability to move was, the handles clashed uncomfortably. When Dr. Bashir returned to view, Garak saw he had a needle and a thick, old fashioned suture thread attached to it and he groaned around the gag, realizing what was going to be done to him.

“This is your fault Elim; last time we used piercings and I know you managed to undo them. I’m not stupid. This way, you can’t lie your way around it.” 

Bashir returned to the stool he’d placed in front of the table, seating himself in front of Garak. Starting at the top of his ajan, going through each scaleless area, Bashir sewed the top half of his genital slit closed with a neat, thick baseball stitch. As the clamp was removed, Garak would gasp, then try to shout as the needle bored through his thick ajan lips. It was only eight stitches, but Elim was shaking and panting as Dr. Bashir finished, tying a neat knot which he left outside the stitches to keep it from irritating the delicate internal flesh.

Julian cleaned up the blood, then rubbed a mild analgesic cream on his pet’s ajan. He probed inside Garaks ajan below the stitches, making sure there was enough room for him to eliminate, but not evert. It must have felt good despite the pain, because his pet moaned at the contact, and he could feel him getting slick.

“My god man, you really are an incorrigible whore aren’t you? I’ve just  _ sewn you shut _ and you’re already dripping on my finger?” Bashir withdrew his fingers and laughed at Garak’s groan. “My dear insatiable beast, what ever will you do for three whole days while I’m gone?”

Garak glared at him, but the doctor had already turned aside to tidy up, putting his tools away in an old fashioned doctor’s bag. Once done, Julian unstrapped Garak and helped him sit up slowly, stroking and soothing him as he shook. “Let’s get you home.”

Julian helped Garak dress, and removed the gag last. He laid one finger over his lips before kissing him, and they left the infirmary and slowly wended their way their way back to their quarters, Garak ginger and slower than usual as he grew accustomed to the stitches.

Once home, Julian gestured to the couch and Garak gratefully sat down, tucking a blanket around himself as Julian replicated a light snack and tea for them. They ate and sat curled together contentedly, relaxed. Julian was stroking Garak’s hair, eyes half closed. When Garak’s hand crept up his thigh, Julian slid his hand into his pets hair, gripping him tight before letting go with a light push, and Garak sank gracefully on to his knees, carefully undoing his Master’s pants and taking his cock in his mouth, purring as he felt it grow in his mouth, nearly choking himself in his eagerness to take more. 

Julian sighed, gently pumping his hips but mostly letting Garak enjoy himself. He could see Garak’s sutured ajan dripping lubrication. When he was close to coming, Julian pushed Garak back, having him sit back on his knees, soaked and sutured ajan on display, arms up behind his head as Julian jerked himself off at the sight, ejaculating into Elim’s eager mouth. “Such a good boy” he murmured, cupping Garak’s face, who preened at the praise, rubbing his face into Julian’s hand, tongue flickering out to taste the skin. 

A little later, as they lay together in bed, Garak curled behind Julian, ajan flush to Julian’s ass the only part of the Cardassian warmer than his partner. Garak wrapped his arms around Julian, holding him tight. It was going to be a long three days.

\---

FIN

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So true story time: One of my past jobs was a funeral director. The baseball stitch is what we used when sewing up an autopsy. If i were going to sew someone's genital slit closed, I would probably use a baseball stitch, particularly as they are not easy to do on yourself upside down, nor would they be easy to remove, even for a former Obsidian Order agent.
> 
> Also, and I know its terrible, but I'm pretty sure Julian is going to fuck those sutures open when he gets home. Garak will loathe how much he loves it, the painslut.
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.


End file.
